Ciel in Ouran
by RedRoset
Summary: What happens when demon ciel goes to Ouran Academy for the sake of becoming popular all over again in Japan? What happens when the twins take him to the Host Club? What happens when Tamaki wants him to join? What happens if he joins the Host Club...? And of course, what happens when they find out his and Sebastian secret? Seb/Ciel hints. Rate might change. Depends how story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV

"S-Sebastian… Please don't make me go out there… This school is just so…"

"Pink." I mutter darkly while pushing myself as far back into the black limousine seat as I possibly can.

"You know you will have to get out the car sooner or later, my lord. It is just a school. Such things shouldn't scare you… Or-" Sebastian starts with a smirk on his face, getting out to hold the door for me.

"I'm not scared, you fool…" I grumpily tell the Butler, crossing my arms across my chest then getting up and out the car.

"Well then, welcome to Ouran Academy, young master." Sebastian cheerfully tells me, seeming to be rather happy today.

"I wonder how long I will last here… I wonder….By the way, why did you have to take me to /this/ school in the first place, of all the schools in Japan…"I begin, my voice low yet I knew Sebastian would be able to pick up my voice.

"This is the best school I could find. It is a private school for elites, such as you, plus there are many chances for you bumping into some of these pupil's parents for meetings about the company, so it is a good reason to try and be social." Sebastian explains to me calmly, yet obviously amused by my pissed off mood.

"Fine fine… You may leave now." I huff, waving the butler away in dismissal.

"As you wish, my lord. Have fun." Sebastian smiles, looking rather 'too cheerful' for my liking, knowing it is because of the fact I am going to a school I don't like for the sake of gaining popularity in Japan… And probably because he will spend as much time as he can petting cats from all over the world!

As soon as Sebastian's car drives away, I finally become conscious of being suddenly stared at by girls from everywhere. "It's rude to stare." I simply speak, eyeing the girls who suddenly start squealing things like 'So cute', 'What a British accent!' 'Trying to act all grown up'- At this I was already feeling steam coming out my ears.

"Eh? So you must be the new boy? I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I was told to be your personal guide since we will be in the same class, apparently… Oh and I never got your name." I turn around to face a boy… Girl…? I don't know, maybe a girl pretending to be a boy. I suppose I will just let her be.

She has short, brown hair and large brown eyes yet her face seemed so calm and kind. I wonder if this is just a wall compared to her true self. I doubt it but you can never be sure.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you, Haruhi." I answer as nicely as I can, since it is best to befriend children from powerful families, after all…

"Ok then, Ciel, let me take you to our class then, since the bell is about to ring any second." Haruhi smiles casually, turning around and walking in a random direction which I began to follow her to the classroom.

*In the classroom. Dun dun dun duuuun! :D*

"Good morning everyone. I would like you all to meet Ciel Phantomhive. He is going to be a part of our class from today onwards. Ciel, would you like to tell everybody a bit about yourself so they can know you a bit better?" The teacher asks the boy with a friendly tone, giving him a closed eye smile.

"Fine, then." I huff, walking to the front of the class calmly. "As you all know, I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am 15 years old and I live alone in my mansion along with my butler. I own the Funtom Company which is greatly known in England which is where I come from. Let's see… I can play the violin and a bit of piano… I suppose that's all I have got to say." I finish. I knew I should have thought out a little speech, but was too tired at the time to do so. So too late now anyway, eh?

The next thing I knew I thought my ears might just burst with the high pitched squeels from the girls and the talking between boys.

Yet there was then that Haruhi girl that simply sat staring out the window with these identical twins smirking next to her.

Wait… Smirking? First time I thought someone might has just beaten me in looking evil. I huff inwardly, wondering what they must be thinking.

"Ok, Ok, class, settle down. Now, if you want to ask any questions, raise your hand!"

The whole class was now filled with hands stuck in the air, flapping madly for attention, apart from Haruhi's, of course and the twins who were now making their own little conversation.

"Um, you?" Ciel nods his head at a girl since he knew pointing is not very nice, and being raised as a gentleman he just had the habbit of looking at things or nodding at them instead of downright pointing.

"Why do you wear an Eye patch?" The boy downright asks.

This is a school for Elite's, yes? That was nowhere near being polite. I thought, an irritated vein popping at the side of my head.

"I lost my eye." I answer plainly. Not a trace of emotion on my face as I keep it hidden with ease.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" The boy whispers, ashamed of asking such a question like that.

"I guess everything happens for a reason. You probably deserved it." A boy suddenly speaks up, smirking to himself. He was in fact more on the muscular side than slender.

I did not even flinch at what was told, I simply glared at the boy, staring daggers at him that obviously said 'I dare you to say that again, if you do, you will regret it later on.'

That certainly shut the boy up, at least for now as I then returned to answering more questions. "You there with the black hair." I then continued, gazing at a long haired girl. Since I knew the girls were less mean here I just thought to ask them a question instead.

"Um, when you said you lived alone and owned the Funtom company… What exactly happened to your parents then? Shouldn't they live with you and be in charge instead?" She asked rather timidly.

"My mansion burned down, my parents along with it. It was rebuilt and I had no choice but to take over. Does that answer satisfy you?" I answer her. I knew that the irritated tone of mine had accidently slipped in, pretty much begging the class to notice it. And they did. Stiffening up a little.

"Ah…"

"O-Oh kaaay… Enough questions, I'm sorry for that, you could ask him then at break since he seems to be getting a little stressed. How about you go sit next to Hikaru over there?" The teacher points to the ginger haired twin who smirked evilly.

"I'm Kaoru."

"Then Kaoru."

"But I'm Kaoru!" The other twin speaks up. "Or I think…"

"Then…" 'Hikaru' begins.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They both say together, testing the teacher.

"Oh dear Satan…" I mutter under my breath.

"What ever. I'm just going to sit where you pointed." I grumble, making my way over to the empty seat and, of course, sitting down and getting ready to listen to the first class.

"Hey, why so grumpy, mr. Cyclops?" One twin leans over, a smirk itching to appear on his face once again.

"Don't call me that you ginger haired devil." I growl back at him. I got enough with this irritation that I was not bothered to hide it anymore.

"Then what about Pirate?" The other twin asks me, also leaning over.

Oh if only I did not have to be between these idiots. I think to myself, slowly shrinking down to avoid having both their faces so near to mine. "Ever heard of not invading a new guy's personal space? I am the type of person who does not like being too close to others." I grumble.

"You mean, this close?" They both chirp, wrapping their arms around me and squeezing themselves against my body as much as they can.

I wish I did not have to pretend to be a human. I could have easily got away then.

My breath hitched as I felt them breathe down my neck. Now I had it!

"Get off me you idiots! I said I don't like being touched!" I half yell, wriggling out of their grasp and ducking under another attack of arms.

"Mr. Hitachiin's!" The teacher yells, seeing me getting attacked with hugs.

"Which one are you talking to sir?" They ask.

"Not this again…" Me and the teacher sigh loudly and I can see Haruhi in the corner of my eye giving me a pitying look.

*After class*

"Hey Pirate! We never got to ask you some stuff!" The twins chirp, trotting over to me as I was putting my stuff back into my desk until next lesson.

"Fine. Ask me then leave me the heck alone." I growl, sitting down and putting my cheek against my fist with a bored look in my eye.

"Where are you from?" One asks.

"England."

"How did you lose your eye?"

I glared at them. "I don't want to speak about it."

"What are your parent's name?"

"Vincent and Rachel."

"Are you rich?"

"If I wasn't then why would I be here!?"

"How old are you?"

"15." I lied. Now counting down until I literally burst with annoyment.

"Then…" They both think then I could swear I saw a light bulb flash above their heads.

"Why are you so tiny, mr. Midget!?" They laugh as my eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"…" I simply glare as they suddenly begin whispering to each other something about 'Joining club' And 'What type' And also 'Will boss like' Or even 'What girls will think.'

I was getting more nervous by the second then suddenly my back straitens up as they both turn their heads towards me, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Come with us." They chirp, grabbing me by the arms and lifting my clean off the floor then speeding off.

"Wah!" I yelp while being dragged upstairs to an abandoned music room.

"A… Music room…?" I grunt not expecting to be dropped as I was just then, landing painfully on my backside with a yelp.

"No no no. This is the Host Club Room!" They yell together, opening the double doors to see five people inside. There was Haruhi. Black hair and glasses man. A tall guy and a little guy and then a blonde idiot. I came to the conclusion the blond was an idiot in a split second.

"What took you two so long! The club is almost starting! If you came any later then- Hey, who's he?" Blondie looks down at me with an excited look on his face.

"We were asking him some questions then thought he might fit in with our club." One starts.

"We are thinking we might be in need of a mysterious or tragic type for the host club." The other ends.

"Hey hey hey! Don't go around just selling me like an object. I need to agree to this too if I am to join this club of yours. What is it anyway!?" I yell at them and I already saw the twins become a little fearful now.

Oh hey, I never knew they can have any other expression apart from evil and very evil.

"Well, this is the Host club! Where beautiful boys who have way too much time on their hands entertain girl who also have too much time on their hands. We entertain women and keep them happy. So he have different types that interest the ladies.

"There's Kyouya, the cool type." Blondie point's to the glasses guy who carries on typing away on the laptop.

"Mori, the strong silent type along with Honey the boy Lolita." He points to shortie and tall person known as Mori and Honey.

"Hikaru and Kouru the little devils otherwise known as the mischievous type." He points to the twins.

"Haruhi the natural type." He points to the brunette then finally points to himself.

"And me, Tamaki, known as the Princely type!" He finishes happily, pulling out a rose from no-where and passing it to me.

I take it nervously, staring at it for a bit. A white flower, huh…?

"So, would you like to join?" I look up to see into the eyes of the ever so eager Tamaki who is staring at me with those purple/blue eyes of his.

Is that even normal?

I stare at him for a bit then a smirk spreads on my face and as the club stares I could have heard their thoughts out loud which are probably 'Who knew this kid can look as evil as the twins!'

"I don't think so. How about a challenge? If you win I join and if you don't then you leave me alone?" I ask him.

"Oh, a challenge! I like challenges! What challenge will it be, then?" Tamaki asks, looking rather giddy already.

"If you win against me in a game of chess then I will join. I will give you about a month." I tell him. "You can try as many times as you want in that time."

"Ok, let's try right away!" Tamaki cries out, grabbing a chess board out of nowhere and I calmly sit down and begin.

"You can be white." I huff, getting the pieces in place, ignoring the club who was now surrounding us and staring at us like there was about to be a fight to break out.

*Time laps*

"Check mate." I yawn, getting up and walking out, leaving Tamaki to simply glare at the board as if his eyes can make him win all of a sudden.

*After school*

I calmly walk over to the black limousine and allow Sebastian to open the door for me as I then step in.

I frown gently as I notice his eyes stare off, looking at something.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" I finally ask him and instead of him giving me a proper answer he simply grins gently. "I never thought you would be getting friends this early, My lord." He smirks a little, his crimson eyes trailing down at my shocked expression.

I look out to see a bunch of people walking over.

Tamaki who looked rather excited.

Kyouya who looked bored.

Takashi was stoic as ever.

Honey was all giddy.

The twins were smirking slightly.

And Haruhi looked annoyed.

The twins immediately noticed Sebastian's red eyes and as they got close enough they walk over behind Sebastian and lean on him, staring at his eyes. "Cool eyes." One says. "It makes you look evil." The other one finishes.

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow, staring at them. "Is that so…?" He gives them a little grin.

"Are they natural?" They ask. Sebastian answers them. "Indeed.."

I simply laugh on the inside, seeing how they begin questioning him a little to the butler's I turn to look at the rest of the club who simply grin. "Can we see your house?" Tamaki asks as if it was a totally natural thing.

"Um, how about no?" I answer him with an irritated expression.

"But but…!" Tamaki begins again, looking as if he was about to cry.

"No buts, I do not want you in my house." I answer them with an annoyed expression on my face.

I could already notice Sebastian planning to get me to let them come. He must be really bored to have them come over then.

"But it would be better to make friends, my lord. Don't act like a stubborn child master, why not let them come over for at least a while so you can become closer?" He gives me that damned smile and I look over at the rest of the club who looked hopefully at me.

I stare for a bit, pending on whether to let them come or not then finally slump my shoulders and let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. Get in." I huff, getting into the car with a cheering club following, well, minus Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya…


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV (Again)

"Hey Ciel, did you notice your butler's voice sounds kind of similar to Kyouya's?" One twin snickers as he slips into the seat next to mine inside the black, shiny limo.

"Yeah, but more British and it even sounds scarier…And it even sounds like it has a kind of purr in it, too!" The other twin adds on, sitting beside his brother.

The twins chuckle (more like giggle) as Sebastian seems to be holding back a question like 'Why would you be talking about what my voice sounds like?' but withheld it since it is not in his place to question.

"Yes, Hikaru, I noticed, I'm not that dumb." I sigh, not even realizing that I said the twin's name correcting.

Hikaru was about to say something before pausing with wide eyes along with his twin, staring at me for a bit before finally asking. "How did you get my name right?" He asks.

I think for a bit before finally answering. "I memorized your voices." I nod to myself, agreeing at what I said.

"They are both a bit different and so I just matched which voice belongs to which of you two." I add on, looking at their thinking expressions.

"Hey, mr. butler. You got some smart master, he might just be starter than our Kyouya here." The twins giggle/chuckle or whatever, pointing over to a now pissed off Kyouya.

"Please, call me Sebastian. And yes, I must admit Ciel is very indeed quite smart. Yet not always…" Sebastian trails off quietly.

I knew he was speaking of the time of how I ended up in this mess of becoming a demon, all beginning with me getting out of the box Sebastian told me to stay in, leading me to get captured and… Never mind.

I glare at Sebastian who only smiles at me and his eyes flash for a split second before turning around again to watch where he's driving.

After an unbearable 20 minuits of driving with loud people squashed beside me I see Sebastian stop the car in front of my mansion and opens the door for me.

I stumble out, quickly followed by the twins, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya then Takashi who had Honey on his laps since there was no more room.

"Woah! Shieru-Chan, you have a nice mansion! It might be bigger than mine!" Honey giggles while cuddling his 'usa-chan'

"Shieru-Chan…?" I process it in my mind then sigh deeply.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian greets them cheerfully, opening up the door.

Tamaki grins widely then suddenly turns to me. "Do you have a chess board in your house!?" The blond idiot asks me and I nod.

"Of course I do."

"Great! I am not going to give up that easily, you know!" He says almost like he was trying to sound cool.

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow at me, obviously meaning: The hell is going on?

I sigh and lift my hand, waving him over towards me. When he does I tell him. "They want me to join their host club. And I am not that interested but that blond idiot just did not leave me alone so I told him if he wins against me in chess, then I will join." I tell the butler.

"Ah, and what sort of club might this be?" He questions me, filled with curiosity on this club.

"This, my friend is a host club!" Tamaki pops out of nowhere, placing an arm on top of Sebastian's broad shoulder. His eyes merely flicked upwards to gaze at Tamaki before straightening up from his leaning position, turning out to be actually much taller than Tamaki expected.

But then again the blond was never this close.

He was actually kind of surprised to know the butler was about a few inches taller than Mori, yet although he seemed nice, he looked very intimidating, and his smile always looked as if he knew something you did not.

Tamaki pushed his head back to look up at the crimson-looking eyes and Sebastian simply smiles elegantly.

"And what exactly is a host club? I urge you to tell." Sebastian plays along, wondering how Tamaki would explain what this is.

Sebastian knew what a host club was, of course, it was known to be a pretty popular thing in Japan after all.

And he himself was quite good at hosting a lady. This made Sebastian smirk to himself inside his mind.

Tamaki's eyes seemed to sparkle with enthusiasm and as soon as he was about to tell his 'wonderful' introduction about the club, Kyouya rudely interrupted him, having enough of his craziness.

"We aim at entertaining girls in our school to make them happy. Since different girls prefer different type of boys, Tamaki here had chosen the people to fit the roles of boy Lolita, strong silent, mischievous, natural, cool and princely" Kyouya finished, pointing to all the types.

"Believe or not, this is also how we make money." He gives a closed eye smile that could challenge Sebastian's. "We have them pay a little to spend time with the host of their choice, and also sell magazines to those who wish to see more."

"Then suddenly Tamaki wanted Ciel to join so we can then also have a tragic type in the group, since Ciel seems to have a very bad past." Kyouya added on, ignoring the whining of the blond boy about how 'the way he says it seems so much smarter yet not as dramatic'.

Sebastian chuckles gently. "A tragic type? I suppose that does suit him, yet he is not the type to mourn on his past." The butler finishes, his eyes flicking back down to me as I stood beside him, listening to what everyone said.

"What type would Sebas-chan be if he joined the club, do you think?" Honey asks cutely, scratching his head while Mori simple shrugged.

Sebastian's eyebrows rise slightly again and I snicker. Quickly covering my mouth as best as I can.  
Um, I don't know. How about the perverted type? Lustful? The type who fucks nuns? How about that?

The twins already noticed my snickering and had tilted their head. "Ciel is showing emotion." One twin said.

"The world is going to end." The other one finished, tilting his head the other way.

"Why are you snickering?" They both suddenly ask together, their heads snapping into a straight position once more as they lean towards me as I am finally able to return my expression into a smirk.

"Oh, I was just thinking of some types that might suit him. Mind you, he is actually also known to be a womanizer. It gets a little irritating after a while, though." Ciel said without thinking.

"How much of a womanizer?" Hikaru asks, a smirk on his face as he leans closer, purposely looking up at Sebastian's eyes, who were also rather interested in what his master would say.

Ciel coughs fakely, balling up his fist and holding it in front of his mouth. "Uhm. I don't know. But he has been able to make flipping nuns fall for him, once." He smirks.

Kaoru jumps beside his twin, staring the smirking Ciel down. "Make him teach me how to do that womanizer stuff! He must be bloody good to be able to go 'that' far!" He laughs.

Kyouya and Haruhi now both had disturbed looks on their faces and an anime sweat drop at the sides of their head.

Tamaki's head shot up and he just then noticed how 'perfect' Sebastian did indeed look, making him pout and fall into his emo corner. Completely ignoring what the conversation was just about.

"Mommy, Sebastian looks better than me…" The idiot mumbles, crouching in a corner whilst being gloomy and poking mushrooms that suddenly appeared.

"Oi! Who said you can make mushrooms in my mansion!" I growl at him, waving a fist.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Kyouya's eyebrow twitches in irritation.

Sebastian was once again chuckling now. Wow, this is the most he has been entertained since a few years while being trapped as a butler. He did not dislike it, though. Although he could not get Ciel's soul now, it still made him feel like he was 'someone'.

He was now forever Sebastian Michaelis. He has his own name and look, and he did not have to continuously change himself and his name all the time. He has somehow bonded a little more to his young master, lately, which is rather strange since demon's have barely other emotions apart from negative ones like 'hate', 'anger', 'revenge' and… 'lust.'

Meanwhile the twins were simply thinking for a while, suddenly lifting their finger to the air with a grin on their face. I could have sworn I saw a light bulb flash above their heads.

"Mysterious gentleman type"

"Why that?" I ask them and they turn towards me, ready to explain.

"Well, gentleman is obvious since he acts like one all the time. Being polite and stuff." The twin on the left said.

"And mysterious because it looks like he might just stab you in the back without you taking any notice of it. Like, you do not know if he truly is what he acts like." The other twin adds. "Or what he's capable of." The first twin adds again.

Sebastian grins even wider now, a bit of his sharp teeth barely poking out. Oh you have no idea. I could already understand that expression and knew he was saying that sentence in his head right now.

Kyouya notices the teeth, feeling a little nervous at the sight all of a sudden and writing it down in his notebook so he would not forget. Then returns to his stoic look, pretending nothing happened.

"Quite interesting indeed. And I do urge you to at least give the club a shot before making the poor blond try do the impossible, young master." Sebastian tells me.

Damnit, he just made me feel pissed yet proud at the same time. How sly!

I stare into his red eyes for a moment while the club stare at me having a staredown with the now also staring Sebastian. Now that's a lot of staring going on here and I did not like being the one being stared at by everyone.

I frown deeply , allowing a bit of my long lost childishness to show as my tongue sticks out between my lips with a pout, having been beaten once again by Sebastian's way to persuade me with ease. He seemed to brighten up ever so slightly at this very action. Then he too smirks and allows his own tongue to roll out playfully.

The twins were looking from Sebastian to me a few times then suddenly saying. "God, that looks adorable." Together then snickering.

I quickly return to my previous expression, pulling my tongue back in and so did Sebastian. "Fine, I will join the club. But if I decide it is not worth my time, I will leave immediately, got it?" I tell them angrily.

The next thing I knew I was being glomped by Tamaki, the twins and honey while Mori stood back, watching along with Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Yeah! Ciel, you are now a host!" the three idiots yell in my ears with happiness while I feel myself shrink because of the mocking look Sebastian gave me.

"Get off me, you fools!" I yell, surprised to have them let go immediately. Then as I look at Haruhi I immediately remember something.

"Ah yes, I forgot to ask something when I first saw this host club of yours." I suddenly remember.

They all look at me. "Ask away~" Tamaki almost purrs which kind of creeped me out.

"Haruhi." I state with a monotone voice. I could see her flinch slightly as I used her name. "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

Time seemed to freeze as the boys and girl stare at me once again, but this time I very much enjoyed the stare they gave me. It was a stare that obviously had 'how did you know?' written all over their faces.

Sebastian snickers as Tamaki finally gets a hold of himself. "Haruhi isn't a girl! She is the manliest of us all, in fact! Plus she's as flat as a board so you got my point!" Tamaki begins frantically yelling.

"Yes, what I also got is that you kept addressing her as a she." I lift a brow.

"Good job, boss." The twins say simultaneously while face palming.

"WHAT!? I got nervous!" Tamaki whines.

I could have sworn I saw the girl mutter in an irritated tone 'flat as a board…?' just then.

"Well, since I am a part of the club now it is not nice lie to your fellow club mates, am I correct?" Ciel smirks a little.

Tamaki nods', putting on what he would think is a 'manly' face. "Yes! Ciel is right! From now on no more lying to one another about things that could include the rest of this club!"

"Yeah yeah, now you guys have been in my mansion for a while. Do you want to leave now or later?" Ciel asks them, acting politely which now was scaring the members a little.

Tamaki answers, it seems like he was not even affected by my tone. So naïve… "Is it ok if we can explore a bit before going home?" He pleads.

"Seeing as how you are going to be staying for a bit, how about I go make dinner." Sebastian suggests in his usual polite tone, turning towards the kitchen without even asking, preparing to make food for the guests.

"Can I help you, Sebas-Chan?" Honey suddenly asks. "I could help taste the desert for you!" He asks the butler who was now chuckles at the naivety of the boy. "Of course." And so Honey, Sebastian and of course Mori (Because he is obsessed with following the kid around everywhere) go to the kitchen, leaving Tamaki, The twins, Haruhi and Kyouya watching Ciel who's eye twitches in an irritated way.

"Well, I guess so…"

"Hey Ciel! What's your relationship like with Sebastian?" The twins suddenly ask me as I begin to walk. I notice Haruhi sigh deeply.

I blink, once. Twice. Three times then suddenly ask. "Pardon?"

They laugh. "Oh, little Ciel. No need to hide the truth! It's obvious you guys have a little thing thing going on." The chant teasingly.

I could feel blood rush to my face at the speed of light. "T-That's not true! There is nothing between us. He's just my butler, and that's that." I huff angrily, marching forward quicker than before.

They catch up to me easily. Damn, I wish I had long legs like that…

"Then why do you guys seem close like that? I imagine a person like you yelling at their butler all day and not allowing him to make you do any crap like that." Hikaru asks me.

I frown slightly. I suppose they have a point… "Let's just say he saved me a long time ago. Without him I would not even be here at the moment." I tell them, choosing my words carefully.

They pause. Tamaki suddenly had tears in his eyes. "Oh! Such a beautiful relationship! Master and Butler bond! How sweet!" He pretty much sobs now, hugging me.

"He must be a part of our little family! You see, I'm the daddy, Kyouya's the mommy, Haruhi's the daughter and the twins are the brothers. Honey and Mori are the neighbors, so who could you and Sebby be?" He says aloud, still clinging on.

I stiffen, then finally frown and put my hands around his arms and pry them off me, which was not very hard.

Haruhi sighs slightly. "Guys, I don't think Ciel appreciates –" She began but was suddenly rudely interrupted by a certain blonde. "Hey! Didn't you say you came from England? How about we go visit it next week, ey? A little trip?" He suggests excitedly. (Haruhi: *If only there was a book somewhere I could throw at him and shut him up for good…*)

The twins suddenly smirk. "Yeah. Me and Kaoru found out about this abandoned mansion that is way back in the outskirts of London. Some say it came from the Victorian times and was owned by a 13 year old kid who had a butler that can do miracles, A maid who is an amazing sniper, a cook who was an ex soldier and a gardener who had superhuman strength." Hikaru sniggers slightly.

Ciel panicked slightly. He was so desperate to yell "NO! I do not want to go back to that place filled with memories" But he could not. That would make them know he's a demon, right?

The idiot blonde seemed to agree with this all of a sudden. "That's a great idea! As long as it's not that destroyed we can make that our home for the time being." He chirps happily.

"Also, that would mean we won't have to waste any money on other hotels, so I might just agree with you there." Kyouya suddenly decides to join in, writing something in his black book.

I turn around, pleading Haruhi to say something else to make us stay, but she took no notice. Instead she said. "I always wanted to see England… Plus with an abandoned mansion, we might find something interesting while we're there… I always liked to learn about history." She smiles rather dreamily.

I growl slightly, annoyment rising in me quickly like a volcano about to erupt.

"Dinner is ready." Sebastian simply says, appearing behind us all with an innocent smile on his face but instead of a normal 'ok' he earns a loud yelp from the twins and Tamaki who were now hugging each other, glaring at the sneaky butler.

"On second thought, how about mischevious gentleman? Creepy stalker type? Or maybe the one that scares the hell out of you." Hikaru whines, clinging onto his brother for dear life.

The tips of my lips twitch upwards, unable to stop themselves because of how funny this situation looked but I quickly turn around, trying to get rid of it but it did not want to leave. Damn it! It used to be so easy to hide my expressions!? These people are so crazy it is hilarious.

The other twin grins. "Teach us how to sneak up on people, Sebastian! Then we could be able to scare people for fun as a prank." Kouru chuckles rather darkly.

"Guys, guys! You must try Sebastian's food. It's all so yummy!" Honey exclaims, running towards them with a very mouth-watering looking cake in his hand and Usa-Chan in his other.

Mori nods. "Hmm." What was surprising was that he also had a little slice which he was munching on. Sebastian chuckles at the innocence whilst Ciel finds this as an opportunity to change the subject. "Alright then. Shift." I grumble, pretty much pushing them forwards, but that was not so hard as they all seemed excited to try out this new 'food' of the devilishly charming butler.

*In the dining room*

"Woah! This is actually really good! Better than what I ever tried!" Tamaki gasps, trying to keep himself from shoving everything in his mouth.

(Imagine what they are eating. I'm not good at that shiet :o)

Kaoru and Hikaru both nod, chewing dreamily. "Hey, this is very good." Hikaru mumbles after swallowing, then giving Sebastian thumbs up. "Sebastian, you ain't that bad. Maybe I should reconsider on what I said your type might be, a few minuits ago."

Kaoru gasps dramatically. "Are you saying that… you would prefer him over me…?" The ginger mumbles, looking like he was about to cry for some reason.

"Why would you think that! You are my brother, Kaoru! No one can be better than you!" He answers, holding his brother's face between his palms whilst making some kind of expression that shouted *GAY*.

I pretend to gag then look over at Kyouya who happened to sit beside me. "Is this what they do in the host club?" I ask him with a disturbed look on my face. "Yes, and believe it or not, this is what makes them very popular. The girls love the twincest act, really." Kyouya answers him happily, but muttering "How that is I will never know…" at the end.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about Sebastian helps out in the host club! With how good he is at cooking, we might just earn a little more money, or he could also join as a host, too. What do you think Kyouya?" Tamaki asks happily.

Sebastian smiles slightly. A host club sounds rather interesting.

Kyouya huffs then pushes back his glasses. "I suppose we could try persuade the headmaster to allow us to let Sebastian join as a host that also makes cakes and other sorts. It will raise more money, indeed, after how Ciel said Sebastian is good at hosting." He looks over toward me and for some reason I feel rather embarrassed now.

"Sebas-Chan, would you like to join the host club with us?" Honey looks up with cute eyes, staring at Sebastian's crimson eyes which simply looked back, unaffected, of course, but he still was curious about what it will be like so of course, he answered politely. "Sounds interesting. I accept your generous offer." He gives them a happy closed eye smile.

Tamaki ends up clinging to Sebastian after a blink of an eye. Hugging him tightly, or as tight as he can, which feels like barely anything to the butler. "Oh thank you, thank you! You are so kind!" He cheers happily. Sebastian smiles rather awkwardly and pat's Tamaki's back gently. "If you say so... Say, this reminds me of someone." He thinks.

Suddenly there was a crash coming from a kitchen and a high pitched muffled yell. "Oh Bassy!"


End file.
